


Smell of Dog Fur

by MangaAndAnimeObsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, My First Fanfic, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus and Sirius at hogwarts, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sweet Sirius, no specific year, shy lupin, takes place when they are at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaAndAnimeObsessed/pseuds/MangaAndAnimeObsessed
Summary: Why did it have to smell like dog fur?!  Why couldn’t it smell like something normal, like flowers or cinnamon?!  No!!  It just had to smell like dog fur!  What am I supposed to tell the professor, Sirius will know if I tell the professor what my amortentia really smells like, but at the same time I have never lied to a professor and I do not really want to start.





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice. ☺ I will try to update as much as i can. Anything that is in italics is what Remus is thinking,

_Why did it have to smell like dog fur?!  Why couldn’t it smell like something normal, like flowers or cinnamon?!  No!!  It just had to smell like dog fur!_   _What am I supposed to tell the professor, Sirius will know if I tell the professor what my amortentia really smells like, but at the same time I have never lied to a professor and I do not really want to start._

“Mr. Lupin.  Mr. Lupin!  Remus!!”

Professor Slughorn snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, Professor.  I got lost in thought, could you please repeat that?” Remus says sheepishly.  He could hear Sirius snickering in the background.

 “Of course, I was just asking you to tell the class what the amortentia smells like to you.”

“Oh, umm…dog fur…” he says while blushing heavily

Sirius’s snickering cuts off immediately and instead his face splits into a knowing smile.  When the Professor moves on from his desk he takes his chances and looks back at where Sirius is sitting.  Sirius gives him a subtle wink and Remus starts blushing harder and looks at the floor.  He is so caught up in his own head that he doesn’t notice that Sirius tells the class that his smells like chocolate.

  For the rest of the day Sirius cannot stop smiling, though he wasn’t really trying that hard either.  He gets a weird look from James during transfiguration but he doesn’t even notice he is too wrapped up in Remus and what happened in potions.  Remus on the other hand is on the verge of dying from embarrassment and would love if the ground would just swallow him whole right then and there.

 _Why does he keep staring at me like that?!  It is already embarrassing enough without him staring at me with a huge grin all day!_ Remus had never disliked the fact that he had all the same classes with Sirius until today. Sirius would not stop smirking at him.  When his last class finally let out he ran from the classroom to the Great Hall for dinner hoping to beat Sirius.  He forgot how fast Sirius was though, so Sirius was right behind him the entire way to the Great Hall.  Remus sits at the Gryffindor table and Sirius sits right next to him, maybe a little too close to him, but hey he wasn’t complaining...at least not honestly.  Remus has known for a few years about his love for Sirius, but he had always hidden it out of fear of losing his best friend.  Yet here he is hoping to find some excuse for why his amortentia smelled like dog fur.

“What are you thinking about?” Sirius whispered in his ear snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

“N-n-nothing!” Remus all but yells and mentally curses himself for stuttering.

Sirius’s face cracks into a huge grin and he whispers in a deep voice, “Are you sure you are not thinking about what happened in Potions today?”

Remus visibly shudders and starts to blush.  Sirius’s grin gets wider, if that is even possible, and all he can think is how cute Remus is when he blushes.  He looks at the rest of the people at the table and is glad to see that no one is paying them any attention.  Sirius decides to figure out how red Remus’s face can get.  Sirius starts to growl in Remus’s ear causing the poor werewolf to squirm.  Sirius then grabs one of Remus’s hands and starts to play with it.  Remus’s cheeks are now a dark red and he is squirming non-stop. 

_This CANNOT be happening!!! Sirius is NOT growling in my ear!! He is NOT playing with my hand!! AND I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT GETTING TURNED ON BY ALL OF THIS!!!_

All of the sudden Remus stands up and runs out of the Great Hall and up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room.  He leaves behind a very confused Sirius, who gets up and starts to follow Remus.

Sirius’s first instinct is to go check the library because that is where Remus always goes when he is nervous or just needs to get away from people.  Today however the librarian says that Remus is not there and that she has not seen him at all. The only other place that Sirius can think to look is the common room.  Once Sirius reaches the common room he all of Remus’s normal hiding spots for him, but he is not in any of them. Sirius starts to get worried.  Sirius decides to check the bedrooms before starting a panic. He climbs up the stair case to their bedrooms and softly sighs in relief, because there is Remus curled into a ball on his bed, with the covers pulled over his head. Sirius walks to the side of Remus’s bed and just stands there looking at where Remus is hidden under the covers. He goes to pull the covers off of Remus, but immediately stops when he hears something.  Remus is muttering to himself and he has yet to notice that Sirius is standing right beside his bed.  Sirius has to strain his ears to hear what Remus is saying.

Remus is muttering, “He doesn’t love me.  He is just playing with me.  I can’t tell him.” over and over again. 

Sirius instantly feels guilty because apparently he hasn’t made the fact that he loves the young werewolf obvious to said werewolf.  Sirius transforms into dog form as quietly as he can and then gets onto Remus’s bed.  Remus jumps and pulls the covers down when he feels something getting in his bed with him, he but instantly relaxes when he sees Padfoot.  Padfoot stops dead in his tracks when Remus jumps and his head pops out from under the covers, but then Remus softly smiles at him and slowly scoots to the side to make room for Padfoot. Padfoot slowly walks towards the top of the bed and curls into a ball.  Remus reaches out a hand and starts to pet Padfoot in his sweet spot.  Padfoot's tail starts to wag and he licks Remus’s hand causing the boy to giggle at the sensation. 

Remus curls into the back of Padfoot and pulls the covers over them.  His arm is tucked around Padfoot.  _He always smells like dog and his fur is always so, so soft.  I could easily fall asleep like this every night.  Though I do love him in his human form as well, and I would be just as happy to sleep with him in his normal form as I am to sleep with him as a dog._ Remus can feel Padfoot's breathing start to even out and his own eyes become heavy with sleep.  Not even ten minutes later they are both asleep, Padfoot curled into a ball with Remus curled around him and Remus’s arm draped over Padfoot. 

Even though they both suffer with severe nightmares both are able to sleep in peace tonight.  Even when the rest of the boys come into the room they stay asleep wrapped in each other.  James sees them and all he can think is FINALLY.  He has waited for this moment to happen for years.  He makes sure that no one disturbs the two because he knows how rare it is for either of them to be able to sleep peacefully.  Plus he doesn’t want anyone to ruin the moment the two are having.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus have a lazy day in bed. James is all sweet and covers for them with their professors and leaves them food. But what happens when Remus runs out of the common room all of the sudden and Sirius chases after him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I am a huge procrastinator. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Whenever Sirius is in dog form he will be called Padfoot.

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Remus reaches over to his nightstand to shut off the alarm on his wand. 

 _I am too tired to get up.  Can I just spend the day here under the covers with Sirius?  ……WAIT SIRIUS?!?!?!?!?_  

Remus’s eyes fly open and he stares down at Padfoot sleeping peacefully and he relaxes and lies back down.  He slowly reaches out his hand and begins to softly pet Padfoot on the head.  Padfoot leans into the touch subconsciously and lets out a small whimper.  

 _He is really cute when he is asleep, even more so when he is in dog form._ Remus smiles to himself as he continues to pet Padfoot.  _He is always so soft._ _I_ _kinda_ _wish that he was Sirius right now instead of_ _Padfoot_ _so that_ _I_ _could watch his expressions as he sleeps.  I feel like that sounds a little_ _creepy,_ _but_ _he is just so cute.  He is so warm and the heat is making me sleepy._ _I could lie here all day._ And that is exactly what he does eventually falling back asleep. 

Padfoot wakes up some time later and realizes that it is already past noon.  He is caught off guard for a second by the body heat he feels behind him.  He turns around and quietly sighs in relief when he sees Remus asleep.  He transfigures back into human form as quietly as he can, as to not disturb the sleeping boy next to him.  He watches Remus sleep for a few minutes; all he can think is how innocent and vulnerable Remus looks in his sleep.  Though quite reluctantly,  he starts to untangle himself from Remus’s grasp, then he gets out of the bed and stretches.  He hears a slight whine coming from the bed and he is scared that he woke the sleeping boy on accident.  This, however, is not the case, Remus was whining at the sudden loss of warmth and the fact that there was no one to hold on to anymore.  Sirius smiles to himself before he grabs one of the pillows he had been sleeping on and places it right where he used to be laying.  It does not take long for Remus to start holding the pillow like he had been holding Sirius.  

Only after changing into something more comfortable than his robes, which he fell asleep in, does Sirius notice a note on the table beside Remus’s bed.  He slowly unfolds the note and all it says is, “You guys looked so peaceful so I did not want to wake you up.  I told all of your professors that you two were sick, I think they somewhat believed me.  There is a tray full of food in the common room for you two.  Make sure you eat.  – James”   

Sirius smiles to himself as he puts the note back on the table.  When it comes to his friends James can act just like a mother sometimes.  He heads down to the common room in search of the food.  He finds it sitting on a small table that is in the corner of the room.  Just as he is about to reach down and grab the platter of food he hears a whine coming from the bedrooms and then Remus shouting for him.  

He almost drops the platter of food in his hurry to get back upstairs.  The sight in front of him, when he runs into the dorms breaks his heart.  There is Remus curled into a tight ball, he is shaking like mad, and tears are streaming down his face. 

 _It was just a nightmare._ _That’s it._ _It is not true._ _Sirius is okay._ _Just because he is not here right now does not mean he is gone._ _It was just a nightmare._  

Remus does not notice Sirius is there until Sirius is slowly sitting on the bed.  Sirius is smart enough to know that he should not initiate any kind of contact because it may scare that poor boy further.  Sirius and Remus sit in silence for only a second before Remus all of the sudden launches himself at Sirius.  He knocks Sirius onto his back and he is clinging to Sirius like his life depends on it.  Sirius gets the wind knocked out of him and it takes him a moment to wrap his head around what just happened, after a moment he starts to soothingly rub Remus's back up and down.  Remus's breathing starts to even out as he stops crying.  Before long Sirius has a, once again, sleeping Remus, who’s grip on Sirius’ middle has not loosened one bit, in his arms.  He slowly repositions Remus so that he can carry him down, bridal style, to the common room so they can sit in front of the fire.   

Remus sleeps for the next hour; he looks so peaceful when he is asleep.  When he did finally wake up he snuggled closer to Sirius and tightened his grip on said boy's waist.  Sirius just chuckled lowly and then told Remus that he had to eat something.  Remus sat up just enough to eat a sandwich and drink a small glass of Pumpkin juice and then laid back down on Sirius’s chest.  They stayed in that position until the sound of students walking up to the portrait could be heard from inside the common room.  

 _Why do people always have to ruin a moment?  Even if this moment_ _really_ _should not be happening.  Just because I love him does not mean that he loves me back._ _He was probably just playing with my emotions when he stayed with me last night._ _That would explain why he wasn't there when I woke up, and he probably just let me cuddle with him because he felt bad_ _that I had had a nightmare.  I should probably just leave him alone for the rest of the night._  

Remus starts to get off of Sirius' lap.  Sirius grabs him before he can fully get off of Sirius' lap. 

"Where are you going?"  Sirius asks  

"I'm just going to take a walk."   replies after his is finally able to escape from Sirius' grasp and get off of his lap. 

"Oi, Remus where you..." Remus didn't hear the rest of James' question he had already shut the portrait to the common room. 

"What in the bloody hell did you do to him?!" James looked at Sirius angrily. 

"James, I swear I did not do anything.  We were just sitting here and he was curled up in my lap.  Then when everyone started to enter the common room he got up and said he was going for a walk." 

"Well, in that case, go after him! Something is obviously bothering him!" 

Sirius jumped from the chair and ran out of the common room to find Remus. 

 _What was that?  He stayed with me all day and let me cuddles with him.  Then he acted disappointed when I got up to leave._   Remus was currently sitting on the ground at the edge of the lake.  It was dark outside.  He laid down and stared up at the stars.  _He is either really oblivious to the fact that I like him or he knows and is just messing with me.  What if he finds pleasure in messing with my feelings for_ _him_ _?_ "Remus." _What if he..._ "REMUS!" 

Remus is ripped out of his thoughts by Sirius yelling his name.  Remus opens his eyes, which he does not remember closing, and sees Sirius on his knees bending over Remus and looking extremely worried.  

"Remus, love, are you okay?  You were deep in thought I have been trying to get you attention for a minute" 

 _Did he just call me love? I must be hearing things._  

"Yeah. I'm okay." mutters Remus as he sits up, "What are you doing here?" 

"I came looking for you,"  Sirius replies like it is obvious. 

"Why?" 

"Because I was worried about you.  You sorta left out of the blue." Sirius still looked worried. 

Remus looks down and mumbles an apology.  They sit in silence for a few minutes just staring at the motionless lake. 

Sirius was the one who broke the silence, "Remus why did you leave the common room so suddenly?" 

Remus stared at the lake a little longer.  _Should I tell him the truth or tell him that I just needed some air?_

"I just need to get some fresh air," Remus said deciding to play it safe. 

"You and I both know that that is not the reason you came out here." 

"Well, that is the reason I came out here, Sirius!" By this point, Remus was starting to get agitated and it was coming out it the way he responded to Sirius. 

Sirius was initially surprised by Remus's tone towards him, but after a second he realized it was the same tone that Remus uses when he wants to talk about what is bothering him but is too scared. 

"Remus, I am calling BS that is not the reason you came out here and you know it!  Why will you not tell me the real reason you came out here?"   

 _He_ _has never_ _raised_ _his voice at me before, and if I am being_ _completely honest it is quite scary._  

"...because..." Remus began in a meek voice 

"BECAUSE WHY, REMUS?!" Sirius 

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED, SIRIUS!!!" Remus screamed at Sirius. 

Sirius was visibly shaken up by Remus screaming at him that he just sat there stunned and unable to say anything.  Remus took this opportunity to express his feelings to Sirius. 

"I was scared that you were messing with me.  I thought you had found out I...that I l...love you.  And yes Sirius I do love you.  I thought you had been nice to me and cuddly because you had found out and you and thought it was funny." By the time that Remus had finished he had already begun to cry. 

Sirius had no idea how to react so he did the first thing that came to mind.  He slowly leaned in until he could feel Remus' rapid breath mix with his own.  He then slowly pressed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.  One which Sirius attempted to convey all his love for Remus.  After what felt like forever but was probably only a few seconds Sirius broke the kiss with Remus.  

"Remus, I am so so sorry that I ever let you feel like I was just playing with your emotions.  I truly do love you.  I love so so much and that is one thing that you will never have to worry about changing." 

Remus looked at Sirius with a huge smile before he trapped Sirius in a heated kiss.  The kiss was filled with just as much passion as the first one.  When they finally broke away they were both panting and trying to catch their breath.  After a few moments, Remus was the first to break the silence. 

"We should probably head back before we get caught." 

"Okay, love." 

Remus blushed at the term of endearment.  Sirius smiled and stood up, he quickly brushed himself off before helping Remus to his feet.  They walked back to castle hand in hand.  As they walked into the Gryffindor common James was the only one still up.  James got out of the chair he was sitting in, took one look at their still intertwined hands, shot them both a huge grin and mumbled "Finally" as he turned to head off to bed.  

Remus and Sirius both looked at each other before laughing and heading up to the dorm rooms.  They fell asleep in Remus's bed with Remus laying half way on Sirius's chest with his head snuggled into the side of Sirius's neck, and Sirius hade his arms around his precious werewolf. 


End file.
